The Phantom of New York
by Bev4Broadway
Summary: Christine Daae is an aspiring actress in New York city hoping for a big break. Erik is a composer looking for someone new to star in his latest opera. When the two meet they both must overcome their own demons to have the opera succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**To those who are following this story, I haven't added another chapter. I noticed some grammar issues that I have hopefully resolved. If you notice anything please let me know I feel so stupid when I don't notice things like that.**

* * *

"Hello, I'm Christine Daae, and I will be singing "Falling in Love with Love", from _The Boys from Syracuse._"

"Daae, that's an interesting name." one of the producers remarked as he looked over her résumé.

Christine held her breath. _Please don't ask._ She thought clutching her hands behind her back. _Please don't ask about him._

"When you're ready Miss Daae."

She let out the breath she had held and quickly took another one. Nodding to the pianist she began her song.

_"I weave with brightly colored strings  
to keep my mind off other things;"_

* * *

The finale of the new opera was almost completed. All he needed to do was compose the last notes of the bridge and maybe tweak the key in the eighth measure, but if he did that, he would have to-

"Sir?"

Erik looked over the top of his piano to see who had disturbed his work. They were always sending someone down here to ask the same question.

"What?"

He was one of the younger chorus members. What was his name? Tom, or was it Jim... wait it was Tim, Timmy. And he still hadn't answered his question and the intimidating glare of the white half mask he wore didn't help matters.

"What Timmy?"

"Mr. Firmin-" his voice came out as a squeak, he cleared his throat. "Mr. Firmin would like to know if the Opera's completed yet?"

Erik only stared.

"He knows you're very busy sir, he does! He just wants to know if you're close to being down, or if you need more time how much. I know deadlines are annoying and all sir but they would like it to be completed by the time the spring season starts and-"

"It's quite alright Timmy, I'm almost done it will be finished a few more hours."

"Really sir?"

Erik nodded.

"Oh, that's great news! I'll tell Mr. Firmin right away!" he made to leave but paused and turned back around. "Sir?"

Erik raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you know if- well what I mean- do you know if I'm to be moved up soon?"

"If you continue to be as dedicated as you are now, I believe we will see you in some character roles soon."

"Really? Thank you sir. I'll tell Mr. Firmin now, not about me but about the opera and stuff. Goodbye Sir."

Erik fought back a smile. "Goodbye Timmy."

* * *

_"So how'd it go?"_

"It went alright Meg." Christine answered, walking quickly down the streets towards her small apartment, one hand clutching her bag while the other held her phone to her ear. "It could have gone better."

_"Better how?"_

"Well, Carlotta could have not shown up for one thing." Christine grumbled angrily.

Carlotta Guidicelli was another actress who went to the same college as Christine a year ago. They had not parted on good terms.

_"She was there?" _there was a pause as Meg took this in. _"You know, I'm pretty sure she's following you or something. You should file a restraining order."_

"Because directors totally wouldn't mind her standing one hundred feet away from me during a rehearsal." Christine said sarcastically, as she entered the lobby or her apartment.

_"Only if the two of you were cast in the same production." _

"Which has happened how many times now?"

_"Once or twice, maybe four times?" _

Christine rolled her eyes as she entered the elevator and selected her floor.

_"Oh, I got to go Christine, Mom's on the rampage over here someone forgot their cue...again. Anyway, let me know if you get a callback okay Chris?" _

"I will Meg, bye." The elevator made it's way up.

_"Wait!"_

The elevator doors opened and Christine walked the short distance to her apartment. cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she digged for her keys she replied; "What'd you forget this time Meg?"

_"I got an extra ticket for opening night tomorrow, Faust opens, remember I was telling you the other- I'll be there in a minute Maman!- anyway, I have a solo in it and I could really use my best friend there for luck- Just a minute!- You'll be there right?"_

"What time?" she asked, attempting to fit the key into the lock.

_"Seven o'clock. See you there?"_

"No problem."

_"You're the best Christine- I'm coming! I'm coming, God it's only one-"_

The phone call ended. Christine couldn't help but laugh aloud as she finally managed to get the key in the lock, turning the handle she walked into her apartment and, after taking off her coat, scarf, and hat, she collapsed on the couch. Finally she had some peace if only for a few hours.

* * *

"A toast to the new opera!" Mr. Firmin's voice boomed throughout the large ballroom of the theatre. Raising his glance of champagne and looking at the crowd expectantly. Although it had been a last minute party, the attendance was astounding. Mainly consisting of patrons, their guests, and the staff, but astounding none the less. And not only did it promot the new opera but it was a chance for them to preview tomorrow's opening night of _Faust_

"And to the composer!" Mr. Andre chimed in raising his glass with Firmin. "He has been working on this for a very long time, and honestly deserves more credit than we do." He laughed as the rest of the party members lifted their glasses with the two co-managers.

"Where is he anyway?" Firmin muttered as the crowd once again began to converse with themselves.

Andre shrugged. "The last time I saw him, he was talking to Madame Giry, something about one of the dance routines, why do you ask?"

"Well you just mentioned him, and he should give a speech, or be telling some patrons what they're putting their money into or at least play a song."

"He can do it at the after party tomorrow, tempt some of the more unwilling patrons." Andre said. "That'll be better anyway, keep them wanting more tonight."

Across the room Erik was sipping on a glass of as he watched all the annoying but nessecary patrons and their equally annoying guests. He was watching as Madame Giry attemped to gather some of the ballet dancers to give a preview for tomorrow night when he felt a tug on his trousers.

"Excuse me Mr. Sir, but do you know where the bathroom is?"

Great, they had brought children. He looked down at the young, he must only be five or six years old, boy staring up at him.

"I believe it is just down that hallway over there, did you not see the sign?" He pointed over to said sign and then to the hallway. The boy however seemed to have forgotten his original purpose.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Erik fought back a sigh, "Because I have a very scary face."

"Why is it scary?"

"I don't know."

"Can I see?"

"No." The answer was quick and final. "I believe you wanted to go to the restroom?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. Where'd you say it was?"

"Right over there."

"Thank you Mr. Sir." He turned and ran. Erik ran a hand through his dark hair, slightly annoyed. It was times like these he just wished he chose a different way to hid his face, although it wasn't as if there were many options. He plastic surgery wasn't an option and make-up didn't help much. It was a good thing he was involved with theatre, many just assumed it was an artistic choice instead a way to hide something.

"Erik?" how many people were going to bother him tonight?

"What Giry?"

She didn't even flinch as he glared at her, as he had done it so often she was most likely used to that expression always being there. "The ballet is ready to perform and the pianist has seemed to have a bit too much to drink. We were hoping you could stand in for him."

"He's always 'drunk' whenever we have these parties." Erik said annoyed, but already taking long strides towards the piano.

"Girls!" Madame Giry said sharply. "To your positions." she knocked her cane then, nodding to Erik, walked away so the dancers could take their places. Erik began the intro, paying hardly any attention to the people who had swarmed around the piano.

He played flawlessly, giving almost no thought to it as he let his mind wander towards the final details of his new opera. Mainly who was to play the lead. There were plenty of talented singers in the chorus, but he wanted someone new, _needed_ someone new.

The song ended but Erik didn't stop playing and the first song melded with the next as he played the interlude. He noticed the managers smiling in approval, they always wanted him to preview everything.

Someone new, it was after all his opera. He would tell the managers tomorrow of his plans.

As the song ended he greeted with applause.

* * *

**So yeah, new story... I haven't done a full on chapter story. I know there's probably a lot of mistakes. So if anyone would like to be my beta feel free to volunteer. Please review and let me know if you would like to see more, and also keep in mind I have no idea where this story's going to go so if you have ideas let me know.**

**Reviews are support, love, and encouragement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I've been taking forever to write another chapter but my family has computer rules, and I have exams to study for. Before you read I would like to thank my lovely reviewers:**

**icanhearthedrums: Thank you for being my first reviewer! It was very encouraging and I'm glad you liked the scene with the little boy I was afraid it was a little to random.  
TheMaskedSoul: Thanks for viewing my profile and reviewing, I hope you continue reading, and I may take you up on the beta offer.  
bwayphantomrose: Thank you for the grammar advice, I'm honored to have you read my story I have to admit I've read some of yours as well. I should probably go review, but I usually read them on my phone so it's hard to type on the tiny keyboard.  
emeraldphan: Glad you're interested in the story! Again, I am honored for you to read this, I've been reading your story about Gustave so it was really cool to see you found my story.  
**

**Okay here's the story!**

* * *

"Open auditions?" Firmin questioned. "You want to hold _open_ auditions? Do you know how many amatures we'll meet if we hold open auditions?"

"Isn't there anyone who is already employed _here?_" André asked. "What about that girl who's playing the lead tonight? Catherine?"

Erik shook his head. "This opera needs someone else, someone new. No one here is fit for this part."

The two managers exchanged a glance.

"Well," André said wearily, "How about this Thursday?"

"Perfect." Erik said. "I shall arrange the accompaniment. Good day gentlemen, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Hello may name is Christine, I'll be your server for this evening. Can I get start you off with some drinks?"

"What do you have that Maman won't kill me for eating?" A familiar voice said from behind the menu.

"Meg!" Christine hissed, quickly looking around at the manager. "What are you doing here? I thought the opera started at seven?" She checked her watch. It was only four thirty.

"Oh it still is don't worry," Meg reassured. "But I was thinking. How many formal outfits does Christine really have?"

Christine raised an eyebrow.

"So I thought when your shift was- yes I'll take a water." Meg said, pretending to look over the menu as the manager passed. "Anyway when your shift was over I was hoping we could go shopping for a dress or something."

Christine scratched _water_ on her notepad and nodded as the manager walked by again. "Would you like your water with lemon?"

"No thanks, I never liked the taste, you know you would really look good in yellow..."

"I'll be right back with your drink." Christine said with a roll of her eyes, walking quickly back to the kitchens.

"Hey Christine?"

Christine glanced over her shoulder to see her manager. "Yeah Alex?" she asked, did he noticed that her and Meg were talking about things other than her drink order?

"Get me her number will you? She's cute."

Christine smiled, relieved and amused. "I'll try."

"So when is your shift over?" Meg asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Five," Christine said. "but honestly Meg, I have a few outfits I can -"

"No buts, you need a new a new dress, and shoes."

Christine sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you need to do something for me..."

* * *

"No!" Erik yelled, getting out of his chair and walking towards the stage. "Catherine have you forgotten your blocking again?"

"No-no sir Mr. Destler I -"

"Then why are you standing there instead of by Mr. Carter?"

"I - Alright I forgot, I'm sorry!" she swiped under her eyes and tears formed. Further proving to Erik, why she could not play the lead in his opera.

"Stop being so emotional!" Erik snapped, "Now stand where you're supposed to and start again."

Catherine sniffed and went to stand in the correct spot.

"From the beginning!" Erik announced going back to his seat.

A few seats behind the managers glanced at each other. "Maybe," Firmin said, "It was not the best idea to let him direct as well as compose."

"Don't fret Firmin, I'm sure most directors are like this on opening night." André assured him, though his tone was doubtful.

"We've run through act three twice already." Firmin muttered, as he watched as Catherine started singing _The Jewel Song_ again. "If we go on like this she'll lose her voice."

"Erik knows what he's doing I'm sure." André replied, glancing over to see Erik scribbling notes as he watched the performance. "Wasn't he a vocal coach?"

"And set designer and builder, composer and now director. He spent quite a while working in Paris at their opera house." he paused. "Wasn't that why we hired him?"

André nodded. "See he knows what he's doing."

* * *

"Meg if you make me try on one more dress I swear you won't be able to dance tonight!" Christine grumbled as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Christine, Maman would make me dance even if I had broken my ankle. Turn."

Rolling her eyes, Christine slowly turned in the dress. "Meg I'm serious we've been at the store for half and hour."

"And not for much longer." Meg smiled, clapping her hands together. "It's perfect Christine!"

The dress was blue and strapless with a sweet heart neckline lined with rhinestones with a slit on one side reaching to mid-thigh.

Christine eyed her reflection in the mirror with distrust. "Are you sure Meg?" she asked as she tugged at the floor length gown. "This one seems a little too formal."

"It's opening night, everyone is 'too formal' trust me. At least you're not wearing a big ball gown." Meg said. "It fits you perfectly, we're getting it. Now."

Knowing it was pointless to fight, Christine sighed and went back to the changing room, emerging later with the dress back on its hanger. Meg met her at the counter with a shoe box. Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for these." Meg said. "God, Christine their only silver, not even two inches tall!"

Christine laughed. "Come on," she said. "We have to hurry aren't you supposed to be there early for last-minute rehearsal?"

"You're coming with me." Meg said linking her arm in Christine's, "Maman usually isn't too mad at me when I have an outsider with me."

"But she knows me," Christine said as they walked out of the store. "I'm not that much of an outsider."

"Yet, you don't work there, so she has to make a good impression and act like she isn't torturing us." Meg laughed. "Trust me she's a nightmare when it's just her and the corps - Taxi!"

* * *

**Sorry the ending is so abrupt but if I continued it would talk another two weeks to write. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I know. I'm a terrible author. I could give you a whole bunch of excuses of why this chapter has taken so long. But in all honesty I just haven't wanted to write anything. And, I'm kinda coming up with this as I go so don't expect this to have a normal update schedule. But better late than never right?**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Phanatic01: Glad to have a new reviewer on board! I'm glad you decided to give a modern story a chance I personally love to see how others portray Christine and Erik in a modern setting. I hope mine seems original.  
PrimrosesInTheRain: I will continue writing! It just may take a while before it's finished. Thanks for reviewing!  
TheShadowSoul: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I get where your coming from. I would like to say though, fillers, though annoying, are sometimes necessary. I will try to post better chapters as the story grows, please continue with tips and any advice. I really appreciate it.  
emeraldphan: Glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one as well.  
TheWitheredRose: Glad you like the modern twist, I will do my best to keep writing.**

* * *

The opera was overall a success, even after all the trouble and yelling it took to get to this point. Most, if not all the patrons were very happy with the production. The director had already received numerous congratulations.

"Congratulations Mr. Destler, it was quite a success," yet another woman said with a perfect white smile. "I do look forward to seeing your new production what is it's title again?"

"I have not yet decided," Erik replied stiffly, "It was only finished yesterday."

"Well, when you decide be sure to tell me." she winked.

"I'm sure someone will inform you."

"Erik!" Andre put his arm around his shoulders and, ignoring the woman started walking towards the middle of the room. "What a success my friend, what a success. I haven't heard an insult yet! Good work," he patted him on his shoulder as the reached the grand piano. "Now, if you wouldn't mind playing a song or too? The pianist I'm afraid had to go home a bit early tonight, trouble at home."

Erik rolled his eyes as he seated himself at the piano. "What am I playing?"

"A few songs, some from _Faust, _anything really, and if you would like to preview anything feel free." Translation: Preview something, _now_.

Erik began playing a quite melody and glanced around looking for Madam Giry, when he spotted her he tilted his head to indicate he wanted to talk to her.

"What do you need Erik?" she asked.

"A singer, is Catherine still here?"

"I just saw her, she seems to be a bit...occupied with Andrew Carter."

Erik groaned. "Can you find someone else who can sight read?"

"Give me a moment."

* * *

"Oh my gosh Christine, your manager is so creepy!" Meg shuddered, "How do you stand him?"

"Well," Christine said, sipping a glass of champagne, "he never really took much interest in me, he hired this red headed girl at the same time who was much more... exciting." she rolled her eyes. "Not that I'm disappointed."

"I can't believe I had to give him my number," the blonde groaned, "that's it, first thing when I get home I am changing my number as soon as possible."

Christine laughed. "Just be glad he doesn't know we're friends, otherwise you'd be stuck with him."

"Thank God."

"And just _what_ are you thanking God for Meg?" Madam Giry asked.

"Oh, just that the night went well and I didn't twist my ankle on opening night for once." Meg lied easily, her mother was very strict when it came to Meg dating. Meg had only been in one relationship, and that had only lasted so long before Madam Giry found out.

"I'm going to need your help with something." Madam Giry said. "Mr. Destler needs someone who can sight read to sing along with the piano, preview the new opera and such. Do you know anyone else that decided to come to the party."

"Not really... Caroline left a few minutes ago and Sarah is... otherwise occupied." she furrowed her brow trying to think. "Christine how hard is- Christine! Maman, Christine can do it!"

Madam Giry's quickly turned her eyes to Christine. "You can sight read?" She asked sharply.

"Yes," Christine said though it sounded like a question. "But I haven't really-"

"Come with me." Her fingers hand wrapped around Christine's wrist and she began to drag Christine through the crowd towards the center of the room. They reached the piano where a man was sitting flipping through a score. He glanced up at their arrival. "Erik, this is Christine Daae. Christine this is Erik Destler."

"Pleasure," the man, Erik, said looking Christine up and down. "You can sight read?"

Christine nodded.

"Good, here you have two minutes." He handed her a copy of the score, _Think of Me_ was written across the top. It was handwritten and slightly untidy if not altogether scribbled down.

It was a relatively easy melody... Christine thought as she quickly scanned the notes. It was only the last measure which had a variety of notes and _vocalizing_ written underneath.

"Time's up." Erik said, and without another word he began to play the opening. He could only hope this girl wouldn't completely butcher the song.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,  
__Remember every so often, promise me you'll try.  
__On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free.  
__If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."  
_

She may of been imagining it, but she thought she heard Erik sigh in relief. What did he expect? For her to sound like a toad?

They continued through the rest of the song with no problem, Christine glanced up once at Erik as he played the keys leading to the finale.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes, you will think-"_

She paused.

Erik held his breath.

Christine took one, and timidly started but finished strong.

_"Ahhhhhhh of me!"_

Thuderous applause came from the crowd and Erik nodded to Christine who quickly bowed.

"Beuatiful," Erik whispered as he watched this stunning girl flush with all the attention, it was almost as if she knew the story behind the song the second the first note fell from her lips. He had found the girl he was looking for.

* * *

**I know, too short. I promise I won't forget to write this time, I've just been busy the past month. Anyone interested in being my beta please message me a sample of your writing and/or a correction of one of my chapters or other stories (but seeing as most of them are from my Twilight fan days that might be considered torture.)**

**Please review! All you really need to say is "I read it. I like/didn't like it. Because your grammar sucks, OOC, ect." **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here's for another round. Again, sorry for the wait, I've been working on a research paper for the past couple of weeks and I just kind of got busy being social, sorry? I'll try and get the next one out faster but no promises!**

**To my reviewers: ****emeraldphan: ****Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer so far. I'm glad you liked the way Erik and Christine met, I thought indifference would fit the situation since Erik is obviously occupied with more important things than pretty girls who can sing. I hope to include elements from the musical but I hope I don't end up copying it completely. If I start doing it STOP ME.  
****Millin:**** Sorry to use a direct quote. I don't like to see them much myself, which is why I shortened the song. If you know a different way to write singing parts please share.  
Aguna: Thanks for reviewing! Let's hope it stays interesting for the rest of the story.  
****Phanatic01:**** Again, thank you for being a loyal reviewer. Thank God it's not bad I had my doubts. To be honest I didn't really put that much thought into the meeting scene so I'm glad it's being taken so well.  
****zoe:**** Thank you for reviewing and you're welcome. I'm glad you're liking the story.  
****newbornphanatic:**** Glad you read it and liked it! I do want to explain though, at this point Erik isn't crushing, he's a musical composer who has just found the perfect voice for his song. Right now it's a professional relationship, no romance for now, sorry.**

* * *

Christine caught her breath as the rush of adrenaline rushed through her. Cheeks flushed she closed her eyes and tried to remember what it was like to stay on the ground even though she felt like she was flying. As the applause died down she risked a glance at the composer, to only see the blank stair of the white half mask cover the right side of his face, she wondered briefly why he wore it, but the thought soon vanished as he handed her another song.

"One minute Miss Daae." He said as he ran his hands over the keys of the piano.

Christine sang for what felt like hours as Erik handed her sheet after sheet of music, giving her a minute to look over each new song. It was almost natural, Christine reflected, while looking over a verse. She had to admit she was enjoying herself as the music steadily became more challenging. It was only when she turned for the next song and he didn't have one ready for her that she realized how long it had been going on.

"Are we done then?" she asked, trying hard not to sound disappointed, she would probably never do anything like this again.

"For tonight yes," the masked composer replied, "However I was wondering if you would be interested in being involved in the production."

Christine was stunned, she knew she hadn't been terrible, a decade of vocal lessons had proved as much, but being good enough to be involved in a production at the opera house was practically a miracle.

She suddenly realized she had been staring instead of answering the question, "Of course." she replied.

"Excellent, I will meet you tomorrow in my office at ten thirty sharp."

"Where exactly is your office?" she asked hesitantly. The opera house was _enormous_ it had taken her twenty minutes just to find the restroom, much less an office, which was likely to be on another floor entirely.

"I will have someone escort you." Erik said decisively, carefully stacking the sheets of music in order. "Now I suggest you find your escort, no doubt you'll want to leave before all of the traffic starts. I bet he's already annoyed as it is, seeing as you have been rather distracted since the party started.

Christine flushed, "Actually I didn't have an escort exactly, you see my frien-"

"Christine!" Meg had appeared, her blonde hair flying as she skipped up to them. "Oh my gosh! You were amazing! I haven't heard you sing in forever, you should totally-"

"Meg Giry!"

Meg froze, turning slowly she turned to face her mother. "Yes maman?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"Have you noticed that Mr. Destler is also here? I haven't heard you acknowledge him since you've come over here."

Meg looked down flushing, "Hello Mr. Destler, I apologize for my rudeness. I was simply excited for my friend."

Erik nodded to Meg. "It's fine Meg, you know Miss Daae?"

Meg glanced up, "Yes sir, we've been friends since sophomore year in high school."

"Interesting," he carefully placed the music in a folder and stood, tucking it under his arm. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Daae, I will see you tomorrow." he shook her hand, nodded to the Girys, and left the ballroom ignoring some of the older patrons who had begun to question him.

"Why's he seeing you tomorrow?" Meg asked curiously.

"He," Christine paused, wondering how to put it. "he asked me if I wanted to become part of the production."

"What?" Madam Giry asked.

Meg screamed excitedly. "That's amazing Christine! We get to work together, this will awesome!

"He offered you a part?"

"Not exactly he asked if I wanted to be in the production." Christine said. "I'm assuming I'm part of the chorus."

"Christine you don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"He never _asks_ anyone to join a production. He holds auditions, he spends days watching the tapes. He has never in all my years of knowing him he has never given anyone a part."

"Christine is just that good Maman." Meg said decidedly.

"We shall see." Madam Giry said vaguely. Snapping back to reality she added. "Christine you must get home it's late and Meg, you were sloppy on the forth turn, you'll practice for an extra hour tomorrow.

"Ce n'est pas juste!" Meg protested, reverting back to her first language of French in frustration.

"Non ma fille va danser comme une fille de l'école idiot." Madam Giry replied sternly.

Christine raised her eyebrows. "I'll wait in the car then."

* * *

"You want us to cancel the auditions?" Firmin asked, shocked.

"Yes." Erik answered, he was in the manager's office. After hearing that girl, Christine, sing his music he no other would be better for the part.

"Any particular reason why?" Andre questioned.

"I've found the lead."

"What?!" Firmin spluttered.

"Who?"

"Christine Daae, I will be meeting her tomorrow morning to discuss the details."

"That girl who stood in for Catherine?"

"The girl that there when Catherine was too busy with her personal life. The girl who has ten times more talent than Catherine will ever have."

"Are you serious?"

Erik glared. "I am more serious than I have ever been in my life."

Andre sighed, "Well I will cancel them, don't worry Firmin, Erik knows best after all."

Firmin groaned and sank down in his chair. "Go on with it then."

"Thank you for your time." Erik said, nodding to the two men before leaving the room swiftly.

* * *

"Christine!"

Christine sighed and tucked her pencil behind her ear. "One moment please." she told her table. She quickly walked to the back room. "What Alex?"

"Melanie's phone isn't working, are you sure you gave me the right number?" Alex asked distractedly as he tapped in the number again.

"First of all, it's Meg," Christine corrected, checking her watch, it was nine fifty. "and secondly, she didn't want to give you her number anyway."

That made Alex look up from his phone, "Wait, does that mean you know her?"

"And thirdly," Christine interrupted, "I have a table, and customers are more important that your love life." with that, she walked out of the kitchens.

"Wait Christine, let me talk to her, if you know her I can-" the kitchens doors shut, cutting off his words.

Ten minutes later Christine was walking briskly to her apartment, she needed to change, grab her purse (she never took it work), and call Meg.

She sprinted up the stairs ignoring the elevator completely, and had her key ready in her hand by the time she reached the door. Practicaly bursting into the room, she yanked open her closet and pulled out a shirt at random, and quickly changed into it. She officially had a grudge against toddlers who drank grape juice.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, she reached for her phone and called Meg.

_"Christine are you there yet?" _

"No," Christine grumbled, frustrated. Grabbing her bag she swung it over her shoulder and rushed out the door. "Alex was too busy asking me about you, and then this kid had a tantrum and ruined my shirt, so I had to change.

_"You're at your apartment?"_

"Yeah."

_"Christine it's five past ten! And it's what- a thirty minute walk to the opera house? Are you getting a cab? Please tell me you're getting a cab!"_

"Yes Meg!"

_"Hurry! Erik gets very grumpy when someone's late. You do NOT want to see Erik when he's angry?"_

"Why what's he like?"

_"He practically pulls his hair out! It's horrible, once I thought he was going to take his mask off- but he never does. Are you in a cab yet?"_

"Nope," Christine was jogging down the street now, looking for one the yellow cars. "Taxi!" She yelled waving her free arm.

_"Seven past ten Christine," _Meg was saying in her ear. _"eight past ten." _

"Would you shut up Meg?"

_"Are you in a cab yet?"_

"No bu-"

_"The only butt there better be is yours in a cab!" _

"One's stopping now," Christine breathed as the miracle cab pulled up next to her.

_"Thank God!"_

"I'll call you when I get there," Christine said, sliding into the cab, "bye."

She glanced up to see that there was someone else in the cab.

"I'm so sorry! Did I take your cab?" She asked, worriedly.

"Not at all, I told him to stop." he smiled, "I hope you don't mind sharing."

"No, it's just- I'm running late."

"It's fine, where are heading to?" he asked kindly.

"The Opera house." she replied glancing at her watch, eleven minutes after ten.

"I'm heading there as well." the man replied. "Do you preform there?"

"Not yet, I'm about to be late for a meeting."

"We'll get you there in time don't worry," he turned towards the front of the car, "Driver to the Opera house, and step on it."

"Thank you so much," Christine said, "I can't tell you how thankful I am."

"It's no problem, Christine."

It was silent for a moment then; "How do you know my name?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said "Raoul De Changy at your service."

* * *

It was ten twenty-five.

"Where is she?" Erik grumbled to himself as he straighten the stacks of music for the fourth time. It wasn't as though he expected her early, but he wanted to work on the music as soon as possible. Impatient, he opened his office door and looked down the hallway, no one.

Closing the door, Erik sat down at the piano and played a simple tune to calm himself. He did not want to seem like a madman when she arrived.

Ten twenty-seven.

Nothing.

Ten twenty-eight.

Erik straightened the stack for the fifth time.

Ten twenty-nine.

He looked out into the hallway again.

Ten thirty.

She wasn't coming, Erik decided. He was just about to close the music book when there was a tentative knock on the door. Startled he looked up.

"Come in."

The door opened.

* * *

**Okay I know the chapter shouldn't end this way but it's been two months and I feel terrible making you wait any longer. I'm starting on the next chapter tomorrow I swear. **

**And so you're tempted to review I have some questions for you to answer:**

**-What is the maximum time you allow for a story to be updated?  
-What do you think of the characters so far?  
-What's been your favorite part so far?  
-What do you think of Raoul's appearance?  
-What would you like to see happen next in the story?**

**If you're still following the story thank you! I will try to update more that summer's finally here. Also if you would like to beta this story just pm me an edit of one of the chapters. I hope to find a beta by the end a June at the latest.**

**~Beverly**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have learned something very important: Never make promises on fanfiction because (atleast in my case) I always break them. So yeah I didn't start this chapter right after the last one, I had a bit of writer's block about what to do next I also wanted to find a editor/beta/whatever-you-wanna-call-it which I now have. If you would like to hear my pathetic excuses please read the author's note at the end of the chapter.  
To my reviewers  
****emeraldphan: ****Let's hope you keep enjoying the story, you never know where my writing can go. I was little worried about adding Raoul but I have decided to change his and Christine's backstories so people won't get the same old thing. Oh, and don't worry about Erik, he'll lighten up soon.  
****Angel's Wings:**** Thank you for giving me a long review, they make me feel like I've done something right. I'm glad you like the characters and how Erik met Christine, to be honest I didn't really put much thought into their meeting... well actually I did but I scrapped it and wrote a new scene on the spot. Weird how those things happen huh? Thank you for all the compliments but I'm sure you're a great author as well I would love to read some of your stories.  
****Christine Stein: ****GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! HERE IS MORE! :)  
****Phanatic01:**** Glad you like all aspects of the story so far... except for the fop. I totally understand I went through a whole episode about my view on Raoul, maybe I'll write a mini story/blog kind of thing later. But I get the hate.**

* * *

Christine was trying to control her breathing as she entered Mr. Destler's office she had sprinted through the hallways. Timmy, her escort started running towards the office as soon as he knew who she was.

He had been waiting right by the doors when Christine had entered the lobby area. "Are you Christine Daae?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I'm here to see-"

"Mr. Destler, yeah, I know, I'm Timmy, follow me and you'll just make it." and with that he started down the hallway and it was all Christine could do to keep up.

Now as she stood in the doorway, trying to catch her breath, Christine couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the whole ordeal. She should of just called in sick to work that day and then she could of been here early.

"Miss Daae," Mr. Destler said, standing up from his seat at the piano, "you were almost late, if you want to stay with this business, don't let it happen again."

Flushing, Christine nodded, "Yes sir, it won't happen again." she had been in theatre long enough to know that no one cared about excuses, just apologize, even if it's not your fault and get on with it.

"I would hope so, it wouldn't do any good to have the star late every rehearsal," he frowned at the thought, "are you ready to begin?"

"Yes sir," Christine answered, then registering his words she did what appeared to be double take. "who _is _the star?" she asked hesitantly.

Mr. Destler looked surprised, "Why you of course," he said, as if it was obvious. "didn't I tell you that?" When Christine shook her head he went on, "Well you _are_ playing the leading role, which makes you the star," he paused and looked her over, "Which means I expect better behavior from you, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful, start here," he handed her a sheet of music and pointed to the eighth measure, "the melody is slightly harder than 'Think of Me', but you should be able to handle it."

Christine nodded and looked over the music, it was once again, hand written.

"Two minutes Miss Daae," he said, sitting at the piano.

And so began the rehearsal.

* * *

Meg was pacing.

Actually, Meg was skipping, but as she was going back and forth across the lobby she might as well had been pacing.

"Are you alright Meg?"

Meg stopped mid skip and turned. "I'm fine Timmy, I'm just anxious. Christine's been in Mr. Destler's office all morning..." she drifted off.

"I'm sure it's going fine, she was there just in time," Timmy assured.

"She better be," she began skipping again, "we haven't been able to work together for years since I started performing full time here. If she messes this up I swear _pas de pitié." _

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know... randomly speak French?" he cocked his head to one looked at her expectantly.

Meg smiled, "It really depends on the situation."

"What kind of situation exactly?"

She stopped skipping again. "You know, I'm not sure. I guess one that's emotional, or when I get excited, or when I forget that you Americans don't speak French."

"Hey! I, an American, speak plenty of French," Timmy protested, acting offended.

"Oh really?" Meg smiled coyly, _"Comment voulez profiter du théâtre?"_

_"J'aime bien très beaucoup," _Timmy replied smoothly with a wink.

Suddenly, Meg felt they were talking about more than just theatre.

* * *

Four hours after the start of their 'meeting', Christine left Mr. Destlers office feeling absolutely exhausted. The thing she wanted most in the world was some herbal tea and honey.

"I hope my voice isn't gone tomorrow," she muttered, making her way down the hallway, "that would really suck." Turning a corner she began her search for Meg. She had started down another hallway which she hoped led to the practice room when Raoul de Changy came out of one the doors.

"Christine, I was hoping we would run into each other again," he greeted pleasantly.

"Hello..." Christine drifted off, were they on a first name basis.

"Raoul, we re-met in the cab," he raised his eyebrows, "you do remember don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Just, I am aloud to call you Raoul?" she asked.

He laughed easily, and shook his head. "Same old Christine, you are aloud nothing's changed."

Christine scoffed, "Nothing's changed except you've become one of the richest men in the city, and one of the most powerful."

"Yet I'm still that awkward little boy you met at theatre camp."

"Who stopped coming after five years." Christine added dryly.

"Are you still upset about that? I tried to write you, but there was-"

"An accident at the post office, destroying most of the letters," she turned to face him. "Raoul, you do know that there things like the telephone and email?"

"We had just moved nothing had been set up yet," he said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"What about after Raoul? What about the whole next year I waited for you to tell me what happened, where I wondered where my best friend went?" she raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "I'm afraid it's a little late to try and make excuses, but it's fine, nothing terrible happened, you just moved and left me all alone. No big deal."

"Christine-"

"Now if you excuse me, Mr. De Changy, I have things to do." and with that she turned on her heal and made her way down the hall and out of site.

* * *

**Okay I'm not going to lie, this is a really bad chapter after months of waiting (if you still care that is). The truth is I have been suffering writer's block since I wrote that last scene and while waiting for it to come back I have been fighting lost boys, hanging out with the Darlings, drawing, and doing my late summer work. As of right now I'm about to turn in an essay on _In the Time of the Butterflies. _I have also been to scared to post this in fear of yoru reaction which I will expect to be disapointment in such a long wait. I can't garantee when the next chapter will be posted but I'm sure an idea will strike. Perhaps I'll skip ahead a little to rehearsals. **

**I'm so sorry for the wait, hopefully I'll be faster in future no promises.**

**Thanks to all who are still reading.**

**~Beverly**


End file.
